


Sobreprotector(es)

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Brotherhood, Gen, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik ha visto muchas facetas de Charles Xavier, pero esa es una nueva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobreprotector(es)

Sobreprotector(es)

Inhalar exhalar Erik ha visto muchas facetas de Charles Xavier.

Lo ha visto concentrado, pensando en qué movimiento hacer para derrotarlo en el ajedrez. Ha visto su sonrisa sincera cuando encuentran otro joven mutante para unir a la familia que han llegado a formar. Lo ha visto riéndose de alguna de las tonterías de Sean. Lo ha visto triste al momento de recordar a los que ya no están.

Ha visto su cara encendida por el deseo, su cuerpo casi ardiendo por la pasión.

Pero esto es nuevo.

— ¡Voy a matarte!

Nunca ha visto a Charles enfadado. Furioso, mejor dicho. Por lo visto, Raven tampoco.

— ¡Charles, no, déjalo!

Entre la muchacha y Moira sostienen a Charles, que parece querer levantarse de su silla de ruedas (lo cual es imposible, por cierto) para matar a alguien, que Erik no puede ver desde donde está.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

Raven se gira hacia él, algo asustada. Moira cierra los ojos, mientras contiene el aliento.

— Estoy embarazada.

Las palabras de Raven hacen eco en el cuarto y Erik entonces nota a Azazel, agazapado contra la pared contraria.

Erik se masajea las sienes. Era natural que eso ocurriese. Charles se lo dijo una vez: pobre de aquel que osara tocar a su hermanita.

El polaco se pregunta cuantas horas de sexo le van a llevar tranquilizar al sobreprotector hombre con el que comparte la vida.

(Aunque él mismo se va a encargar de que Azazel sufra, aunque sea un poco, por haber tocado a la pequeña Raven)

FIN


End file.
